Feelings
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Ya sabemos que el tiempo, el clima cambia constantemente y que a algunas personas se dejan llevar por él... Bueno mejor leanlo KuroxFye Shounenai


Weeeeee! Aquí estoy con otro fic jeje y... y... y no se preocupen del resto que ... que en seguida los actualizo jeje.

Y bueno, como hice un fic de Beyblade " Diary of my feelings", pues se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo con Fye. Y bueno, pues allá va!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Título : Feelings

Autor : Chibi-Fye ( y todos esos nombres por el que me conocen)

Protagonistas : Fye, Kurogane y el tiempo.

Género : Shounen-ai

¿ Donde se me ocurrió: Hm... Buena pregunta... Nadando en la piscina ¬¬

Resumen : El tiempo, el clima cambia cada dos por tres, en los momentos más inoportunos o cuando realmente uno se siente mal. Y esos cambios a veces te hacen pensar en ciertas cosas. Y esta vez la víctima de éste es nuestro mago favorito, Fye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**1. Lluvia**

Fye estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Kurogane y el resto habían salido en busca de algún indicio de la pluma de Sakura en aquél país tan raro.

Así pues estaba solo en la casa, sin ninguna compañía más que los instrumentos que usaba y la soledad del hogar.

Era noche cerrada. Las estrellas eran imposibles de ver debido a la capa de nubes oscuras que se situaban sobre esa ciudad que aún no conocían. Fye había previsto la tormenta y les hizo llevar a todos un instrumento que les había comprado y evitaba que se mojaran, "paraguas" había dicho Mokona. Fye se restregó los ojos, se notaba ya muy cansado.

Fye suspiró. Se sentía sólo, muy solo. Y empezó a echar de menos su país, el castillo, el frío glacial, Chii...

Chii... ¿ Qué sería de Chii, aquella muchacha que siempre le hizo sonreír en medio de aquella tristeza, aquella luz que le alumbró el camino en aquella oscuridad? Suspiró de nuevo y clavó su mirada en el objeto que tenía delante. Mokona dijo que era un reloj. Inclinó la cabeza confusamente ante tal extraño utensilio. No negaba que tenía cierto parecido a uno en su país pero... aquello...¿ cómo se leían las horas ahí? Se dio cuenta de que la aguja del minutero había pasado unos puntitos atrás de su posición inicial. Y a pesar de ello desconocía aquellos extraños símbolos que rodeaban al extraño reloj.

- Oh, bueno, como sea – suspiró finalmente.

Un rayo lo dejó en la suma oscuridad y el trueno que lo siguió fue tan fuerte que temblaron hasta las cazuelas que tenía delante.

Y en unos segundos, el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre las ventanas de la casa, junto con los rayos y los truenos, hicieron compañía al solitario mago. Fye dejó lo que tenía en manos y salió al pequeño porche de la casa y se sentó en uno de los escalones.

La noche era fría, no, heladora. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza. A Fye no le importaba. Dejó que aquella fría agua lo empapara del todo, sus ropas chorreaban, su cabello pegado sobre su cara. En definitiva, hecho una sopa. Y dejó la mente en blanco, dejó que la lluvia limpiara sus pensamientos. Una lluvia que siempre quiso sentir y que ahora le brindaba una paz interior, una luz semejante a la que un día Chii le había otorgado y que ahora mismo echaba tanto de menos.

Sintió que sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. El cansancio iba ganándole terreno y el confort de la lluvia lo ayudaba. Aún así tuvo suficientes fuerzas para susurrar en el aire.

- Algún día... Algún día, encontraré a esa persona... – susurró, sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse- Encontraré a la persona que me haga sonreír de verdad... como te juré...Chii .

Su párpados cayeron pesadamente cerrando sus ojos al mundo exterior y el mago se hundió en aquella oscuridad que le brindaba reposo. Apoyado contra el pilar del porche, empapándose cada vez más en esa fría lluvia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Serían ya sobre la madrugada cuando el resto regresó a la casa. Los paraguas que habían llevado, les habías protegido de la lluvia. A Sakura le llamó la atención bastante el instrumento y terminó comprándose uno ella misma, alegando que lo guardaría como recuerdo de aquél viaje.

- Hime, es mejor que entremos a tomar algo caliente. Cogeréis un resfriado.

- Aaaaa. demo, Syaoran-kun, en mi país también llueve?

- Muy poco, alteza.

Sakura fue la que se dio cuenta de que había una persona en el porche, empapada y tiritando de frío.

- Syaoran-kun? Ese de ahí... No es... ¿no es Fye-san?

- Eh?

Kurogane y el muchacho miraron en la dirección de la muchacha y, en efecto, se encontraron con el mago, tiritando bruscamente.

- Fye-san? – preguntó el muchacho posando una mano suya en el hombro del mago.

Fye ni siquiera se movió. Siguió temblando con fuerza, sus ropas chorreando de agua.

- Kurogane-san!

El ninja se acercó a la escena y sin pensárselo dos veces, gruñó con fuerza.

- Encended la chimenea.

Los chicos se metieron en la casa, dejando al mago en compañía del ninja, quien se estaba poniendo nervioso de ver a Fye en ese estado.

- Vamos a ver... – murmuró el japonés.

Se agachó junto al mago y lo zarandeó suavemente. El mago ni siquiera se inmutó, siguió en su posición temblando. El ninja frunció el ceño y pasó una mano por la frente del rubio y, al sentirla bastante caliente, gruñó con exasperación y cogió al mago del suelo.

Lo llevó al salón y se encerró en la estancia, con intención de cuidar él mismo del mago idiota.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Syaorankun? No tarda Kurogane-san demasiado? - preguntó la muchacha preocupada.

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que el ninja se encerrara en la estancia con Fye.

- Estoy seguro de que Fye-san estará bien, hime

- Eso espero, Syaoran-kun.

En ese momento, el japonés entró por la puerta de la cocina y Sakura se levantó del asiento rápidamente.

- Kurogane – san, Fye-san...?

- Está durmiendo – le cortó el ninja.

- Ahora que lo pienso Fye-san estaba muy pálido últimamente... - murmuró la muchacha

dejémosle descansar – anunció Syaoran-. Quizás sólo sea cansancio y la verdad yo le notaba exhausto.

- Bueno, todos a la cama ya!

Sakura y Syaoran se precipitaron en salir de la habitación. Kurogane observó la lluvia a traves la ventana. Recordó la pequeña conversación que había tenido con el mago antes de que a este le venciera el sueño.

- Yo no soy nadie,... nunca lo seré... no, desde que ocurrió aquello – había dicho el mago en un murmuro.

Kurogane suspiró, él sabía... sabía qué hacer y daría cualquier cosa por ver la verdadera sonrisa del mago.

Continuará...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, pues este es el 1º capi. ya saben si les gusta y quieren que lo siga pues... manden reviews porfa

(\ /)  
( . .)  
o("')("')


End file.
